The Unspeakables' Top Secret Project
by emliy02
Summary: The Unspeakables have a secret. In fact, 12 Hogwarts students have secrets. They aren't who they are! Watch as they uncover secret plots of evil, and surprised loves. HGGeW KBMF and more! Was Hogwarts has a secret: OMG! Never Expected that!
1. Prologue

I know some people might want to like kill me. I mean it has been about 9 months since I last uploaded. And what sucks is that I don't even have a really great excuse to explain why. I can however explain why I redid some parts of this chapter because before this was just a story idea that I uploaded. Now hopefully I will be able to buckle down and actually do this, plus I am now using HPL (Harry Potter Lexicon) as a reference. If you've seen my other stories you know that I procrastinate. A lot. But I still have about 10 days of vacation time so maybe you guys will see 10 more chapters. No promises. But I can promise you at least one its the least I could do for you guys.

* * *

During the 1st War with Voldemort many courageous, powerful, rich, pureblood witches and wizards perished leaving behind many orphans. The Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries had a new mission and plan to try out. After all, if no one knows of the plan, no one will get hurt especially, if the plan will make the future of the Ministry a positive future.

The objective was to select 10 of these orphans and train them to be unstoppable and to take care of some certain people with their magic. But the catch is that all 10 witches and wizard orphans will be given different aliases and new families. And no one will ever find out. Not even the "parents". Of course while the pureblood families had to be put under a memory charm to believe that the operative is their own child the half - bloods and the muggleborn were able to stay at Headquarters during the whole summer using ministry paid workers as the "parents" when needed.

1. Hermione Waldorf

Alias – Hermione Granger – Muggleborn bookworm

2. George Mortis

Alias – George Weasley – Pureblood Jock

3. Fred Mortis

Alias – Fred Weasley – Pureblood Jock

4. Katie Lestrange

Alias – Katie Bell – Half - blood

5. Adrian McKinnon

Alias – Adrian Pucey – Pureblood

6. Terry Black

Alias –Terry Boot – Pureblood

7. Marcus Dearborn

Alias – Marcus Flint - Pureblood

8. Justin Bonham

Alias – Justin Finch-Fletchley – Muggleborn

9. Hannah Bones

Alias – Hannah Abbott – Half-blood

10. Dean Goldstein

Alias – Dean Thomas - Muggle-born / Half - blood

11. Theodore Fenwick

Alias - Theodore Nott - Pureblood

12. Luna Trelawney

Alias - Luna Lovegood - Pureblood

All are descendants of the founders of Hogwarts and famous magical people they are the best of the best. It also helps the fact that all are the most powerful and richest in the Wizarding World. With their training they're ready for anything Hogwarts throws at them.

This year is a year where all 12 will rise. They'll find love. Happiness. New friends. And each other as they take on the quest of purging the world from evil from the place it started Hogwarts and from the person who brought it there. It will be a surprise for all when they uncover the truth.


	2. Chapter 1

Now if you were a subscriber before you might want to check out chapter 1 again since I revamped it. There's also an explanation there. However if your a new reader and already read the new chapter 1, I thank you for reading my thoughtless rubbish and hope you enjoy it! Now this takes place during 5th year for Harry & co.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New School Year, and transferred operatives from the Russian & American branch

Hermione smiled as she got on board the red express train that would take her to Hogwarts. It was her fifth year and this summer had gone perfect in her mind. Well almost. While she wasn't allowed to send any messages to Harry per Dumbeldore's orders she sent some through the muggle world and only the Unspeakables, Hermione, and Harry knew about them. She felt some regret about not being able to do more for Harry or be able to tell him the secret, but it wasn't much. After all, James Potter and Frank Longbottom were Unspeakables as well so Harry as well as Neville would eventually learn about the secret when they got their inheritance.

Just when she finishing up her pondering two roguish grins appeared in front of the doorway. Her team members were the only ones able to bring down her wards because they were the only ones trained to do so, but the other operatives didn't really hang out in pairs with one another so it wasn't really hard to guess who the pair was.

"Fred, George, just open the door already!" Hermione cried not amused as they continued to play around dramatically goofing off saying that the door was stuck.

With a click the door popped opened and quickly closed behind the two wizards who immediately went up to Hermione and hugged her giving her a letter.

"What's this?" Hermione warily asked.

"From the Head." George replied while fiddling with his mirror to get the other operatives to come into the compartment they currently occupied.

"You might like to read it before the others come here." Fred added also fiddling with his own mirror.

Hermione was still reading the letter when the other operatives started arriving not together, but separately. After all they had to be conscious of the stupid prejudice of Hogwarts.

Dear Hermione,

Give this letter to all. It concerns them all of your friends.  
Patch and Adelaide will be transferring over to your school.  
I hope you introduce them to all your friends and make them feel welcome.  
They are coming over because our oldest family member is in need of people to watch over her because she might die soon.

Love,  
Aunt Betsy

When Hermione finished reading everyone had gathered and were looking quite confused.

Rolling her eyes Hermione took out a Self-Inking Quill and started making the translation.

Dear Hermione,

Give this letter to all. It concerns them all of your friends. (This letter concerns all of the Hogwarts based members)  
Patch and Adelaide will be transferring over to your school. Their in 6th year and 5th year. Both hope to get into Gryffindor to stay close to you. (They will be in Gryffindor and their cover story has to do with something about you)  
I hope you introduce them to all your friends and make them feel welcome. (They will join your base at Hogwarts)  
They are coming over because our oldest family member is in need of people to watch over her because she might die soon. It maybe permanent. (We feel we need more members at Hogwarts in concern of Voldemort and Dumbeldore, unknown if they will stay or not)

Love,  
Aunt Emma (Agent Eddie)

After discussing about the letter and coming up with a cover story for Patch and Rosalie all of the operatives split up going over to their own friends' compartments in Hermione, Hannah, Katie, and Adrian's case went to the Prefects' compartment.

The twelve of them at Hogwarts were the pride and joy of the Unspeakables. They adapted to their spy life so well. Nobody questioned anything. Okay, one or two students found out and the agents sometimes mistakenly slipped something out, but it wasn't anything big. After all, even the Hit Wizards sometimes got revealed on just one mission while the twelve of them had been at Hogwarts 5 or 6 years. It was a major accomplishment. It also didn't hurt to gain two more intelligent people added to the Unspeakable forces.

Blaise Zambini and Padma Patil were two nice additions to the force. Of course they had to be paid, but the Unspeakables had a huge vault at Gringotts from renting time-turners, selling their inventions, and the so-called budget they got from Fudge each year so it was no real issue.

There were currently four branches of agents around the world from the British Ministry of Magic. The American branch held 11 now 10 due to Rosalie's transfer. The Russian Branch held 15, now 14 with Patch's transfer. And the French branch held 10. Overall 50 student Unspeakable spies were around the world. With each branch trained and armed at all times Voldemort didn't have a chance. Of course first the students would have to get through school.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! If you have any ideas or don't like this chapter just PM me or Review me and I'll add it! I tried really hard to get to a 1000 words, but I couldn't. So if you hate me for not having lengthy chapters, I don't really care.


End file.
